<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yachi's mother meets Karasuno by Saltypony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433003">Yachi's mother meets Karasuno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypony/pseuds/Saltypony'>Saltypony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters may be a bit OOC, Fluffy, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im way to tired for this, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, This is cute, What Was I Thinking?, happy karasuno, i think, idk - Freeform, please be kind, yachi's mother meets karasuno VB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypony/pseuds/Saltypony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Madoka's impressions of Karasuno's Volleyboll team</p><p>Basically she meets our beloved volleyball players. If I have time in later chapters I might do where she meets the teams from tokyo as well. Because why not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yachi Hitoka &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>oc self insertSI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yachi's mother meets Karasuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yachi's given name is Hitoka and her mothers given name in Madoka for those who needed a reminder or didn't know.</p><p>I THINK I'm the first one with this idea, if I'm wrong please correct me but I haven't seen anything like this sooo........</p><p> </p><p>This will be up in two parts, this is the first part out of two of Madoka meeting Karasuno :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi Madoka was walking around town running erands with her daughter. It had been a while since she had had any freetime she could spend with her daughter and the atmosphere was notibly akward at times but over all everything was going more smoothly than she had expected. She had noticed that Hitoka had been very stressed the last cupple of weeks but she didnt question her, if she wanted her mothers help she would've asked. Righ now Hitoka was talking about last weeks test.</p><p>"- I really though I was going to fail seeing as I have been to busy to really study-"  </p><p>Her daughter had always spoken in i rushed tone but Madoka had always understood what she was saying but now for the first time she thought she might've heard her daugher wrong. To busy to study? That didn't sound like Hitoka at all. She'd always stressed the importantness of keeping things organised and creating rutines for studying and after school activities or whatever had to be done. </p><p>"To busy with what?" Her tone wasn't acusing nor angry but Hitoka still flinched. They were walking through some park Madoka didn't know the name of and Hitoka had taken a sudden intrest in watching the sticks and leaves on the ground. Before she could answer her question four boys walked up to them, none of them she recognised, why would she? they were probebly around collage age and wearing some local collage sweatshirts. They were tall, all of them atleast 170 and max 180. None of them said anything but they came to a stop right infront of them.</p><p>"hello ladies" The ringleader wore a not exactly friendly smile. Madoka tried to get Hitoka to step in behind her but to her suprise Hitoka stood still besider her mother, head held high. Madoka didn't let her suprise show and looked back at the four boys, what did they want? they must have a reason to come up to a middleaged lady and her daughter. They weren't Hitokas friends that much she was sure of, her daughter was way to shy to ask someone for help let alone make friends so much older than her.</p><p>"hello" A simple response that she hoped would indicate for them to explain why they went up to them randomly. Madoka and Hitoka tried stepping around the boys but they either didn't get the hint or just ignored it, either way they didn't let tham pass.</p><p>The boys didn't seem to get the hint since for the next 10 minuets they continued with painfull smalltalk. They went on to tell her and Hitoka all about their awsome volleyball team and how strong their school was and on and on and on about themselfs. Madoka was beginning to think the only reason these four boys came up to them was to brag, but then one of them stepped towards Hitoka. Now she defenetly had to do something, but before she could react someone was standing infront of her daughter. She looked at her daughter and saw her fysicaly relax. Furrowing her brows she looked back up at the boy, two boys, one much shorter and standing on the right of the first boy.<br/>
The first boy was tall, taller than her and Hitoka, she couldn't see most of his face but the parts she could see were not wearing a friendly expression. In all Madoka's years of experience dealing with angry customers trying to demand free stuff she had never seen a facialexpression quite like this, it was intimidating yes but it was also radiating a very strong aura of 'don't fuck with me or my friends' the bald head helped with the intimidating part. The other buy was short with spiky black hair, he was not the least put of by the fact that the guys they were currently butting heads with was atleast a head taller than him, he had the same expression as his friend.</p><p>"What do you want with our precius manager huh?!" The bald guy spoke.</p><p>'Precius manager' ? Madoka was lost, she had never seen these two boys before in her life. The four guys bothering them was abviusly also put of by they agressivenss of the newcommers and they were visibly confused.</p><p>"huh? no we were just talking" one of the four guys stutterd out.</p><p>"OH really?-" they shorter one of the duo were about to say something more when another voice interrupred him. The voice was deep and masking anger.</p><p>"Nishinoya, stop"<br/>
Madoka looked to her left and saw a boy, no man with a muscular build, long hair held back with a low bun and a goatee, he too was glaring at the fout boys who seemed to shrink under his gaze. He was wearing the same black jacket as the other two guys. It clicked for Madoka when she read the back of the jackets,</p><p>Karasuno High School Volleyball club</p><p>suddenly the 'precius manager' made sense. These were the guys from the volleyball club Hitoka was a manager for. Madoka was so lost in thought that she didn't hear two more boys come up until one of them spoke. His voice came from far over her head and his tone was ice cold and mocking.</p><p>"well well well, would you look at that" Madoka could practically feel the coldness from his tone and she could see the four boys starting to squirm from it to, judging from the chuckle that followed the owner of the voice saw it too. " These big bad collage students are trying to make themselfs feel better better by going up to random people to brag, how pathetic" The four boys turned red in the face, their anger evidant.</p><p>"You did not answer the question, what do you want with out manager huh?" The short guy, Nishinoya barked out.</p><p>"Don't say it like that Nishinoya-san, you're scaring these so called 'elites' " Madoka finally looked at the person speaking, he was staning beside Hitoka and behind Nishinoya and the bald guy, the guy looked ridiculusly tall standing with 'Nishinoya' and Hitoka. He was well over 180cm mabye even 190cm, tall and his emotionless demenor, condesending remarks and cold smirk just made him seem ever taller. Behind the tall blond with the glassas was another member of the karasuno volleyball team. His friendly smile was the polar opposite of his friend, however his friendly and reassuring smile was not directed at the four boys his friend had emotionally demolished moments earlier, no it was directed at Hitoka. Who seemed to be returning the smile.</p><p>"If you don't have anything more to say i suggest you leave" The geatee guy had been so silent Madoka had almost forgotten he was even there, never the less his tone was just cutting short of thretening and it took almost everything in her not to jump. Thank her years of experience dealing with angry customers for helping her keep her emotionless facade and staying still. The four guys's eyes sweeped over the group, looked at baldie and nishinoya, who were ready to jump them if they made any agressive move towards Hitoka or her, looked at goatee guy who could probebly bend them in half without breaking a sweat, looked towards glasses guy who looked amused and ready to verbaly rip them apart again if they tried to maka a comeback and his friend whose smile had taken on a more underlying, thretening almost, meaning when he looked away from Hitoka and back at the guys.</p><p>It didn't take long for the guys to decide to retreat back from wherever they came from. The volleyball team stood in silence watching as the guys scurried away, it wasn't until the last of them were out of sight that anyone broke the silence and to her suprise if was the goatee guy who let out a wheezing breath and slumped his shoulders, face morphing from one of intimidation to one of being intimidated.</p><p>"For such a big guy you really are wuss Azumane-san" Glasses guy's voice was still cold and cruel, even when directed towards his friend and/or teammate. Madoka had kind of expected him to drop the facade like 'Azumane-san' had and turn friendly he too but that didn't seem to be the case.</p><p>The goatee guy, Azumane, ignored the blonds remark and insted looked at Hitoka, face still pale and he looked like he was going to throw up any second but still he asked;</p><p>"Are you alright Yacchan? They didn't do anything right?"</p><p>"thanks guys, and no they didn't do anything, they were just being weird" Hitoka's voice was calm albeit a bit shaky. After Hitoka's reassuring response the boys finally seemed to remember that Madoka was there to, all four minus glasses guy seemed to find the ground at their feet very intresting all of a sudden, glasses guy was just staring straigh ahead, still bored.</p><p>"Guys this is my mom! mom this is my friends from my volleyball team!" Madoka dosen't miss Hitoka saying my volleyball team. The boys sheepishly said their greetings and introduced themselfs, two enthustiacticly, one very shy and stuttering, one emotionless and one friendy.</p><p>"hello, may I ask what brought you here?"</p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka, bald guy, started to say something, their eyes were sparkling with exitment and pure joy- that joy and exitment was crushed when Tsukishima, blond glasses guy, interrupted them. It wasn't nessesarily a rude interuption, it was about as polite as someone can be while remaining mostly emotionless.</p><p>"Two other players on the team are volleyball fanatics and want to use every minute of the passing day playing volleyball, and because the school gym is currently being used we had to practice somewhere else so they came here" He sounds as bored as ever and if Madoka hadn't been so extremely observant she would have missed the mocking undertone of his voice. What was his problem?  br /&gt;
Now it was Nishinoya's and Tanaka's turn to interupt Tsukishima. Glaring at him in the prosses, they then loudly and animatedly start telling her that they were in the middle of a practice match when 'Noya' saw one of the four guys take a step towards 'their precius manager' and 'they knew they had to do something to protecter her!'. Madoka finds both boys being very enthustiastic and full of energy yet also very polite. The fourth boy, Yamaguchi, was smiling and correcting things, albeit a bit snarkily and sometimes bordering rude, he didn't seem to be doing it out of ill will, like his friend, if the gigant smile on his face was something to go by.</p><p>The minuets ticked by fast as Tanaka and Nishinoya went on to tell more stories of their volleyball team, she could tell they were both really passionet about it. They went on to tell her all abour Karasuno in its 'powerhouse' days and how it had fallen down from 'it's rightfull place as a powerhouse school!' and how other schools stopped wanting to practice with them, how they saw them as a waste of time and how others had started calling them 'flighless crows' and 'fallen champions'. Madoka would usually finds herself getting bored if a conversation stayed on a topic she didn't know much about but these two boys had captured her intrest and she found herself wanting to hear more.</p><p>-" But this not this year! This year we've fought and against the odds beaten the unbeatable Shiratorizawa and earned our place to compete in nationals!" They finished the sentance by whooping loudly. Madoka found herself smiling.</p><p>"You say that like its something special, it's not like we crushed them or anything, we bearly managed to beat them and we were neck and neck up until the very end."  Judging by Tanakas and Nishinoyas lack of response or reaction, Tsukishimas morall crushing response was nothing new. After they both caught their breathing from the extensice whooping and hollering Nishinoya turned and pointed a finger at Tsukishima;</p><p>"Yes it was a though battle and yes it was a close call but we still WON-" Nishinoya stopped his sentance and before Madoka could start wondering why Tanaka finnished it. "- and you can't say you didn't have fun!" Both boys wore identical grins as they both pointed at an now visibly annoyed Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked like he was going to say something but someone cut him off, to her suprise it was her daughter who cut him off. Her shy and timid daughter who was afraid to talk loudly to anyone had just interrupted someone.</p><p>"You can deny it all you want but I saw your eyes basically sparkle with glee as you shut down spike after spike" Of all the people her daughter could have choosen to tease she choose the well over 180 tall, cold and emotionless one with a sharp toung. She could see Yamaguchi try to muffle a snort while the other two made no move to hide their laughter.</p><p>"Shut up Yamaguchi" No emotion what so ever, Madoka tried to take her daughters advice and look at his eyes but they were not portraying any emotion either.</p><p>"Gomen Tsukki" He did not sound very sorry at all.</p><p>Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something when a loud whistle ripped through the air and shortly after that someones voice called out to them.</p><p>"Oy I thought you said you would only be gone a few minuets!" It was almost funny seeing these previusly very energetic boys go from bouncing around to standing completely frozen, if it wasn't for the fact that they were frozen in fear. Eyes wide and mouths opend. Sha was almost worried for a second before she heard Yamaguchi's and Tsukishima's muffled laughs. Not a second later another boy showed up, his smile was so polite she was sure he could almost convince anyone of anything. The boy with the polite smile spoke and she recognised him as the voice yelling from before;</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry if these four bothered you-"he shoot a glare at the others-" just say if there is anything we can do to make up for the trubblt they caused, I swear you two need to stop running of without telling us where you are going" The last part was nothing more than a hiss aimed at Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</p><p>"No no don't worry Daichi-san they weren't causing any trubble! In fact they saved me and mom from four guys who were making us uncomftarble!" hitokas voice was not as steady as before but still just as happy and relived. 'Daichi' seemed suprised to see her and looked back and forth between Madoka and her daughter once before it clicked, in a blink the apoligetic and sorry face was gone and replaced with one of very well conceled anger(if you didn't count the dark aura coming of of him in waves).</p><p>"They're gone now right?" After another round of reassuring everyone they were ok and that they could go back to their traning but the volleyball team (exept one) was very percictent, almost begging for them to stay at the sidelines of their game for a little while at least. Just in case the guys were to come back for revange or something.</p><p>They agreed and the walk back to the volleyball court was suprisingly long, it was much much longer than Madoka had originally thought. The way Tanaka and Nishinoya had described it made it seem the the court was just around a corner. The walk back was quite peacefull, Tsukishima and Yamagichi were walking up front, the taller wearing headphones wich the other didn't seem to mind, he was talking all the same. Madoka and Yachi were walking in the middle, 'Just incase the guys come back to try and take you away!', Tsukishima had scoffed and told them they were ridiculus and Yamaguchi chuckled behind his hand and Sawamura or Daichi as he told her to call him just sighed, but Tanaka and Nishinoya were adament they walk behind them, still talking just as lively. It was kind of endearing how dedicated they were to protecting their manager.</p><p>Madoka was lost in conversation with her daughter and Daichi, blindly following the two boys in the front when suddenly Tanaka and Nishinoya bust out;</p><p>"KIYOKO- SAN!!!!" And took of sprinting.

"TANAKA! NISHINOYA!" Daichi's voice ripped through the air and stopped Nishinoya and Tanaka mid-air as they jumed, it seemed to have more effect than the wistle. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopped in their tracks. The girl, Kiyoko, simply walked around the boys and up to Hitoka, smiling brightly;

"Hitoka-Chan!"

"Kiyoko-Senpai!"

The two girls quickly hugged and before long Madoka had been introduced to the entirety of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Including the 'benchwamers' as Tanaka so effectionatly called them, wich quickly turned into him running for his life from a tired looking second year, Ennoshita, and two other very polite team members, Narita and Kinoshita and a third year by the name Sugawara or 'suga'. Tanaka didn't get so far in his attampt to escape however, a volleyball came flying and hit his head so hard he fell to the ground.

Absolute silence.

Slowly all of their heads turned to look at the culprit. There is Yamaguchi, standing straight witch his hands neatly clasped in front if him and smiling brightly although the smile did not quite reach his eyes.</p><p>Madoka would've never though Yamaguchi was capable of such a thing, even after only knowing him for an hour she was pretty sure he was some sort of angel, but she was beginning to see that that was not the case. The boy did indeed have a mischievous side.</p><p>Everyones attention was once again shifted when Tanaka returned from the dead. Groaning and moaning like a zombie as he slowly got back up to his feet. He turned around to look at Yamaguchi, his very own kohai, the very same kohai who had just nailed him in the back of the head with a volleyball. No one said a word, some where trying to hold back laughter and some where looking ready to break up a fight if one were to break out.</p><p>Madoka found herself zoning out when the enevedeble yells and screams broke out, she registred some phrases such as 'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?' and 'HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR PRECIUS SENPAI LIKE THAT!?' although Tanaka was screaming at the top of his loungs he did nor sound very angry and Yamaguchi did not look either ashamed nor sorry for what he did. Eventually everyone calmed down and stopped screaming their heads of at each other. Madoka took a good look at everyone, Daichi and Suga looked like tired parents, Azumane looked slightly anxius and afraid. Ennoshita looked done with life as he sat on a bench, beside him Narita and Kinoshita sat and talked quietly to themselfs. Tanaka, who had recovered suprisingly fast, and Nishinoya were talking lively bouncing around. Yamaguchi was quietly sitting in the grass on the side of the court, making no move to hide the selfsatisfactory smirk playing on his face. Tsukishima was standing beside Yamaguchi, face blank and staring into space. She was starting to wonder of the boy even had emotions. Sha had also almost forgotten that her daughter was still standing beside her. They walked over and sat down beside Narita who turned and struck up a friendly conversation with both her and her daughter, Kinoshita was quit to join in as well. Ennoshita was still staring into space.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thats the end of part one. In the next part Hinata, kageyama, Coach Ukai and Takeda will come back from the meatbun run :)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>